Plein d'Amour ~Ai ga Ippai~
|producer = |Language = Japanese, French, Italian |Last = Avenir ~Mirai~ 3rd album (2004) |Next = ONDAS 5th album (2016) }} Plein D'amour ~Ai ga Ippai~ (プラン・ダムール～愛がいっぱい～; Full of Love) is Iida Kaori's fourth album, released on December 21, 2005. It is also her first solo album to be released after her graduation from Morning Musume. Taisei from produced this album. Much like her previous albums, this one also contains songs with a Mediterranean flare to them. This genre was dubbed as euro-enka by fans and some music critics in Japan because of the similarities to enka. This album has both original songs in Japanese and cover songs in French and Italian. The album's is in French and Japanese. The French part means Full of Love. Her official website stated that she compiled "love songs" into this album and that it is targeted towards people in the same age group as herself. Tracklist #Bloom #Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro (桜の花が咲く頃; When the Cherry Blossom Blooms) #Onaji Basho de (同じ場所で; At the Same Place) #Souvenir ~Souvenir~ (Souvenir ～スーヴェニール～) #IRRESISTIBLEMENT ~Anata no Toriko~ (IRRESISTIBLEMENT～あなたのとりこ～; IRRESISTIBLY ~Your Prisoner~) (Sylvie Vartan cover) #LA NOTTE DELL'ADDIO ~Wakare no Yoru~ (LA NOTTE DELL'ADDIO～別れの夜～; The Night of Farewell -Night of Separation) (Iva Zanicchi cover) #Eureka no Kaze (ユリーカの風; The Wind of Discovery) #Hirahira to (ひらひらと; Fluttering) #Mirai Yohou (未来予報; Future Forecast) #Ai no Kotoba (愛のコトバ; Words of Love) #Mikka Okure no Christmas Card (3日おくれのChristmas Card; A Christmas Card 3 Days Late) #Papillon (Butterfly) Album Information Bloom * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition: Yamada Naoki * Arrangement: Nobuta Kazuo Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition & Arrangement: Konishi Takao Onaji Basho de * Lyrics: Sonada Ryoji * Composition: Abe Jun * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Souvenir ~Souvenir-=~ * Lyrics: BULGE * Composition: Kenichi Asami * Arrangement: Taisei Irresistiblement ~Anata no Tonari ni~ (Original released in 1968 by Sylvie Vartan in French) * Lyrics: Georges Aber * Composition: Jean Gaston Renard * Arrangement: Taisei La Notte Dell'Addio ~Wakare no Yoru~ (Original released in 1966 by Iva Zanicchi in Italian) * Lyrics: Albert Testa * Composition: Arrigo Amadesi, Guiseppe Diverio, Emidio Remig i * Arrangement: Nobuta Kazuo Eureka no Kaze * Lyrics: BULGE * Composition: Chiba Junji, Ishizuka Hiromi Hirahira to * Lyrics: Yamada Taichi * Composition: Ashizawa Kazunori * Arrangement: Nobuta Kazuo Mirai Yohou * Lyrics & Composition: BULGE * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Ai no Kotoba * Lyrics: Makiho Emi * Composition: Haba Hitoshi * Arrangement: Nobuta Kazuo Mikka Okure no Christmas Card * Lyrics & Composition: Nozomi Nakamura * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno Papillon * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition: Haba Hitoshi * Arrangement: Nobuta Kazuo TV Performances Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro * Hello! Pro Hour (Episode 4) Live Performances Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro * HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ Mirai Yohou * Otona no Nouryousai Fan Club Tour 2006 Papillon * Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~ * Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ * M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 2,504 Trivia * Inaba Atsuko sings the chorus on songs Souvenir ~Souvenir~, Eureka no Kaze, Hirahira to and Mikka Okure no Christmas Card. * Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro can be found on Petit Best 6. * The booklet included in the album contains Japanese translations by Miyazawa Seigo of the lyrics for Irresistiblement -Anata no Tonari ni~ and ''La Notte Dell’Addio -Wakare no Yoru-''. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Bloom, Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro, Onaji Basho de, Souvenir ~Souvenir~, IRRESISTIBLEMENT ~Anata no Toriko~, LA NOTTE DELL'ADDIO ~Wakare no Yoru~, Eureka no Kaze, Hirahira to, Mirai Yohou, Ai no Kotoba, Mikka Okure no Christmas Card, Papillon *GiRLPOP VOL. 78, 2006 Category:2005 Albums Category:Iida Kaori Albums Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:Solo Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Lowest Ranking Album Category:French Name Album Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In